Conventionally, an electronic apparatus, such as an electrical connector, a fiber optic connector, a photoelectric converter and the like, generally has an insulating housing for receiving an electronic device therein. The housing provides electromagnetic shielding protection for the inserted electronic device.
A conventional two-component insulating housing 200 is shown in FIG. 1, having an upper housing 202 connected to a lower housing 203. FIG. 2 shows a perspective view of the upper housing 202 and FIG. 3 shows a perspective view of the lower housing 203. An inner receiving space is positioned between the upper housing 202 and the lower housing 203. The inner receiving space is separated into a plurality of substantially rectangular device receiving spaces 201 by a plurality of partition walls 204. Two opposite upper sidewalls 2021 are bent downwards from the upper housing 202, each upper sidewall 2021 having protrusions 2022 thereon. Two opposite lower sidewalls 2031 are bent upwards from the lower housing 203, each lower sidewall 2031 having corresponding protrusion receiving notches 2032 that are complimentary in shape to the protrusions 2022. When the upper housing 202 and the lower housing 203 are joined together, an inner surface of the lower sidewall 2031 abuts against an outer surface of the upper sidewall 2021, and the protrusion 2022 is engaged into the protrusion receiving notch 2032, so as to hold the upper housing 202 and the lower housing 203 together. At the same time, pins 2022 extending from the upper sidewall 2021 pass through pin receiving holes (not labeled) positioned the lower sidewall 2031. The pins 2022 protrude through the pin receiving holes and out of the lower housing 203, so as to mount the entire housing 200 on a circuit board (not shown).
As shown in FIG. 1, in the housing 200, there is not provided any joining structure between a front end 2023 of the upper sidewall 202 and the lower housing. As a result, the housing 200 is structurally weak at a matching portion between the upper housing 202 and the lower housing 203 at mating ends thereof and is prone to deformation, such as port cracking, port dislocation or the like. Once the housing 200 becomes deformed, the electromagnetic shielding protection of an inserted connector suffers, and is decreased.